1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to protecting heat sensitive components used in downhole applications by dissipating heat away from such components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil and gas are generally recovered from subterranean geological formations by means of oil wells. Typically, the well is drilled to and more often through an oil producing formation. This hole is commonly referred to as a wellbore or bore hole of the oil well and any point within the wellbore is generally referred to as being downhole. In recent times, the drilling systems used to form the wellbores have deployed more electronic components into the wellbore to increase drilling precision and efficiencies. These electronic components may be used in devices such as communication devices, Measurement While Drilling (MWD) logging tools, data processors, and other electronic equipment.
The present disclosure addresses the need to protect such electronic components from thermal energy loadings.